Electronic components and systems destined for use in automotive applications must perform under severe environmental conditions. Within the engine compartment, operating temperatures may range from −40° C. to above 125° C. Exposure to elements on the road, such as dirt, grease, salt, etc., takes its toll on mechanical and electronic components. A number of these components are combinations of discrete passive components such as capacitors, inductors, and resistors connected to integrated circuit devices.
As more and more mechanical components in the automobile are replaced by electronics, there are the competing requirements of designing and building the components and electronic subsystems (i.e, engine control systems, anti-lock braking systems, air bag control systems, security systems, etc.) to be both durable yet cost-effective. The electronics must be reliable even after years of exposure to the severe operating environment. Failure of these components may be catastrophic.
There is a need for a packaging technique of combining passive components with integrated circuits which is sufficiently robust to withstand the rigors of an automotive environment.